The present invention relates to the new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Hudson Bay’ discovered by Linda C. Velderman at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2007 as an uninduced whole plant mutation in a tissue cultured crop of Hosta ‘Eskimo Pie’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,290. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated both by division and by tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and in both asexual propagation methods found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.